Riot Games Inc.
Riot Games Inc., or simply Riot Games, is an independent game company located in Los Angeles, California. The studio was established in 2006 to develop innovative online next-generation titles for PC and consoles. They are comprised of world-class industry veterans with a shared passion for online gaming. Riot's is , a Chinese investment . In 2009 Riot Games released League of Legends, a premium MOBA title that combines elements of strategy and role-playing games to create a fun, dynamic gaming experience.The League of Legends Website About Riot Games "We aspire to be the most player-focused game company in the world. We were established in 2006 by a couple of entrepreneurial gamers who believe player-focused game development can result in awesome games. In 2009, we released our debut title, League of Legends, to critical and player acclaim. Over 67 million play every month. We know players form the foundation of our community and it’s for them that we continue to evolve and improve the League of Legends experience. http://www.riotgames.com/riot-manifesto The Riot Manifesto The Player Experience First "We obsess over every part of the experience, from a player’s first game to their thousandth win, from installation to support to esports broadcasts. It all matters. We listen to what players say and do. We analyze. Then we make data-informed decisions to improve the experience." Challenge Convention "Impossible’s our favorite kind of possible. Doing the right thing often requires disregarding the rules and upending the status quo." Focus on Talent and Team "We attract, develop, and cultivate entrepreneurial teams who prefer action over process and bureaucracy. We’re a sports team, not a family. As a meritocracy, we value results delivered." Take Play Seriously "It’s never just a game. We play lots of games and proudly call ourselves gamers. Even at work, we make time for daily play and fun. We’re professionals, but don’t take ourselves too seriously." Stay Hungry, Stay Humble "We strive to be humbitious – ambitious and humble. Complacency kills innovation, but ambition kills complacency. We humbly seek and accept feedback. We credit the larger team: the families, teammates and players who make it all possible. And we believe there’s always more we can do for players." Structure A Company at roughly 5000 employees,Riot Games linkedin site many of Riot Games developers and publishers are split into various teams in order to improve the quality of their products. # Overall management of Riot Games as well as having the final say on the direction the company will take. # Looking at the future of the company's financial situation and to make sure it is financially successful. # Making sure everything is done on schedule as well as planning ahead in areas such as company resources, requirements, and probable situations. # Overseeing day-to-day activity in the company, making sure each department is running smoothly. # Creating and maintaining the systems needed to run the company, as well as developing additional features for the game. # Creative activities within and outside the game, such as artwork for maps, champions, as well as alternative skins. # Creating, planning, and designing new content for the game. # Creating a centralized information hub for their players, keeping them informed about their services, news, and events. # Making sure the game is working correctly and that players are provided adequate game-related services. # Helping customers on a regular basis by answering their questions and assisting them with any inquiries they may have. # Creating an easy, efficient, and enjoyable human-machine interaction such that it produces the desired results. # Advertising the game and making it appealing for customers by way of creating ads, setting up tournaments, and speaking directly to potential players. # Identifying ways to make the company grow, such as finding new potential regions as well as opening distribution channels to those areas. Company Offices Riot Games HQ is based in West LA (12333 Olympic Blvd Los Angeles, CA 90025, United States), previous HQ was in Santa Monica (CA 90404, United States) close to their new location. Also, Riot has 19 offices across the globe. Their international teams ensure that player experiences aren’t lost in translation - no matter where your desk is, you’re still a Rioter. The Current Offices are in: * Bay Area, United States of America. * Berlin, Federal Republic of Germany. * Dublin, Republic of Ireland. * Hong Kong, People's Republic of China. * Istanbul, Republic of Turkey. * London, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. * Los Angeles, United States of America. * Mexico City, United Mexican States. * Moscow, Russian Federation. * New York, United States of America. * Paris, France. * Saint Louis, United States of America. * Santiago, Republic of Chile. * São Paulo, Federative Republic of Brazil. * Seoul, Republic of Korea. * Shanghai, People's Republic of China. * Singapore. * Sydney, Commonwealth of Australia. * Taipei, Republic of China. * Tokyo, State of Japan. Thunderdome :Source link for the Thunderdome site. Thunderdome is an internal event where Riot's split up into teams to work on whatever sort of project they can imagine. A hackathon event run at Riot every so often, Rioters are given about 3 days to create a project that they're passionate about. This is everything from new maps/gamemodes to internal tools that we think could help make a Rioter's life easier. Lots of the stuff seen at Thunderdome never sees the public, but some things are iterated on for actual public release. This is all about working on cool projects for players and for Rioters. It's intended to help explain a cool part of working at Riot for those that are going through the application process. One of the many things that came out from this event is the well known ARAM game mode for the Proving Grounds, and later, the Howling Abyss and Butcher's Bridge maps. Engineering Tech Blog :Source link for the news. Riot Games has launched a new engineering tech blog focused on in depth articles on recent projects, ranging from creating a new missile system to building a merch store that can handle LoL's audience. Several articles are: * The Riot Games Engineering Tech Blog * Compressing Skeletal Animation Data * Behind League's New Missile System * Building a Merchandise Store for Riot Games * Chat Service Architecture: Protocol Awards Riot Games= * 51 Fortune's 100 Best Workplaces for Millenials - FORTUNE (2016) * 14 Fortune's 50 Best Workplaces for Flexibility - FORTUNE (2016) * 39 Fortune's 100 Best Companies to Work For List - FORTUNE (2016) * 18 Glassdoor's Best Places to Work - Glassdoor (2016) * 19 Fortune's 50 Best Workplaces for Camaraderie - FORTUNE (2015) * 21 Fortune's 100 Best Workplaces for Millennials - FORTUNE (2015) * #13 Fortune's 100 Best Companies to Work For List - FORTUNE (2015) * Pioneer Award (Co-founders Brandon Beck & Marc Merrill) - Game Developers Choice Awards (2014) * #3 Best Medium-Sized Companies to Work For - FORTUNE (2013) * #4 Top 25 Tech Companies to Work at in 2013, as Ranked by Their Own Staff - Business Insider (2013) * Top 30 Developers of All Time - Game Developer Magazine and Gamasutra (2013) * Best Community Activation - Gaming Marketing Award (2013) * Top 10 Developers - Edge Developer Awards (2013) * Top 10 Persons of the Year 2012 (Co-founders Brandon Beck & Marc Merrill) - GamesIndustry International (2012) * 30 Under 30 (Co-founder Brandon Beck) - Forbes (2011) * Entrepreneurs of the Year (Co-founders Brandon Beck and Marc Merrill) - Ernst & Young (2011) * Top 30 Developers - Game Developer Magazine (2010) * The Game Developer 50 (VP of Design Tom Cadwell) - Gamasutra.com (2010) * The Digital 100: The World's Most Valuable Startups - Business Insider (2010) |-| League of Legends= * Webby People's Voice Award, Events & Live Webcasts - Webby (2015) * BAFTA Award, Persistent Game in 2015 - BAFTA (2015) * Golden Reel Award, Game Cinematics (A New Dawn) - Motion Picture Sound Editors (2015) * Audience Award, Best Community Relations & Best Live Game - GDC Online (2012) * 12 Best Free Entertainment Services and Apps of 2012 - PCWorld (2012) * 100 Best PC Games of All Time - PC Gamer (2012) * Update of the Year - PC Gamer (2012) * Best Online Game - Level Magazine (2012) * Game of the Year: MOBA - GameSpy (2011) * Free Game of the Year - PC Gamer UK (2011) * 15 Best PC Games - GamePro (2011) * Free to Play Game of the Year - Golden Joystick Awards (2011) * Online Game of the Year - Golden Joystick Awards (2010) * Audience Award, Best Online Technology, Best Online Visual Arts, Best Online Game Design & Best New Online Game - GDC Online (2010) * Readers' Choice (Best Strategy Game) - Best of IGN - PC (2009) * Readers' Choice (Best Multiplayer Game) - Best of IGN - PC (2009) * PC Gamer's Choice - GameSpy (2009) Media : See also Cinematics, The Music of League of Legends, Summoner Showcase Videos= ;Current Video ;Older Videos |-|Pictures= Riot_staff_1.jpg|Riot Staff 1 Riot_staff_2.png|Riot Staff 2 Riot_staff_&_Joe.jpg|Riot Staff & Joe (Make a Wish Foundation) JapanEarthquakeDonation.jpg|Marc Merril (on the left) and the American Red Cross president (on the right). See here for details. Gangplank memorial.jpg|Gangplank memorial, Riot HQ References cs:Riot Games de:Riot Games es:Riot Games Inc. fr:Riot Games pl:Riot Games pt-br:Riot Games Inc. ru:Riot Games Inc. zh:Riot Games Inc. Category:League of Legends Category:Riot Games staff